Historia innego początku: Rozdział 5
Z jednej historii w drugą - One Piece: Historia innego początku, rozdział 5 Morgan zdołał jeszcze wstać po uderzeniu Luffy'ego, jednak gdy pociął go Zoro... Mogło być już ciężej. Kapitan został zatrzymany pod zarzutem licznego łamania praw Marynarki. Już przebywał w celi na statku. Smoker czuł dziwne, zbierzne uczucia w sobie. Z jednej strony, był zadowolony z tego, że chłopak powstrzymał niebezpiecznego człowieka, z drugiej za nic w życiu nie pochwali go za takie zachowanie! To sprzeczne ze wszystkimi zasadami, na których się opierał. - Ah, jakie to szczęście, że się pojawiliście. - mówił jeden z marynarzym siedząc przy stole w barze z Luffy'm. Chłopak pochłaniał ogromne ilości jedzenia, kucharze nie wyrabiali się z dostarczaniem mu następnych dań. - Chyba zaczniemy żałować, że postawiliśmy wam obiad, ale cóż... Haha. - powiedział drugi, siedzący koło Smokera. Ten był dosyć obojętny wobec wszystkiego, nie dosyć że użerał się z chłopakiem ledwie jeden dzień, już miał go dosyć. Taka lekkomyślność mogła się źle skończyć. Tymczasem koło wnuka wice-admirała, siedział Zoro. Tak samo jak jego kompan, jadł i pił bez opamiętania, w końcu pościł całe trzy tygodnie. Nie przekonał się do zostania marynarzem, taki nie miałby zysku, wolał zostać działającym na własną rękę. Jednakże, darmowe dotarcie do Grand Line... Czemu by nie? W końcu sam Smoker musiał się zgodzić, inaczej gumiak nie dałby mu żyć. Nie zamierzali zostać tam długo, wypłynęli jeszcze tego samego dnia, wieczorem. Załoga statku zwiększyła się z czterech, do ośmiu osób, plus więzień. Poza samym Zoro, dołączyło do nich dwóch marynarzy, mających zeznawać przeciw Morganowi, a także zabrano młodego Helmeppo. Jako "karę" za swoje wyczyny, miał odpokutować wszystkie swoje winy jako marynarz i wypłynąć na wielkie morze. Szermierz spał w tej samej kajucie, co gumiasty Monkey D. Luffy. Ten chciał przegadać z nowym kumplem całą noc, ale łowca zasnął naprawdę o wczesnej porze. Smokerowi zostało tylko zastanawiać się: Co wyrośnie z tego wariata? - Hej, Meppo. - Zamknij się, próbuje spać. - powiedział zdenerwowany. - Dlaczego jesteś taki zły? - Bo dwóch idiotów z mieczami i gumowym ciałem zniszczyli mi życie! - Kto? - CO JEST Z TYM GOŚCIEM!? - myślał Helmeppo. Luffy nie dawał mu nawet chwili spokoju, dużo się wypytywał, praktycznie o wszystko. Tymczasem, wartę sprawował Smoker i jeden inny marynarz. Był już czas, by się zmienić. Koło drugiej rano. Wchodząc do środka, usłyszał rozmawiających Luffy'ego i Helmeppo. - Cóź, skoro wciąż nie śpicie, nie będzie dla was problemem warta! - im dalej Smoker mówił, tym robił to głośniej - Pilnujecie wszystkiego do samego rana. - No i w co mnie wpakowałeś!? Posłusznie, dwójka wyszła na patrol. Mieli pilnować, by nikt nieproszony nie zbliżał się do statku. - Całe moje życie... Skończone przez jakiegoś wariackiego szczeniaka... - jęczał chłopak. - Przestań! - Luffy głośno się zaśmiał - Robiłeś źle, zasłużyłeś sobie. - Czy ty..!? Czy ty nie umiesz trzymać języka za zębami!? - jego komentarze nie działały na Helmeppo pozytywnie - Trzymaj dla siebie takie teksty, a nie mówić tak prosto w twarz... Helmeppo zdołał uciec od marynarza. Przekonał go, że powinien obserwować morze z gniazda, gdy on sam miałby to robić z dołu. Ciągle jednak słyszał chihoty gumiaka z góry. Jednakże, nic się nie działo. Luffy myślał, że co chwila będą widzieli następne ciekawe rzeczy, ale tak nie było. Mijała godzina, druga... Mogło się zdawać, że koło statku nie przepłynęła nawet jedna ryba. W tej chwili, chłopak już śmiertelnie się nudził. - Gomu Gomu no Ping Pong. - przez chwilę mogło to trochę zabijać nudę, ale odbijanie palca od otwartej dłoni... Nie będzie tego robił w nieskończoność. W końcu, koło piątej rano zaczął przysypiać. Gdy już zaczął przeraźliwie ciężko ziewać, gdy już zamykał oczy... Zauważył coś, jakiś statek na horyzoncie! Natychmiast wstał, jakby myśl o tym, że coś się dziele dodawała mu sił. Miał przy sobie lunetę i spojrzał nią w tamtą stronę... tak! To statek piracki! - Meppo! - krzyknął patrząc w dół. Chłopak jednak słodko spał opierając się o beczkę. Luffy zeskoczył z gniazda i odbił się tuż koło Helmeppo. Ten przebudził się dosyć przestraszony. - Wariacie! CO TY ROBISZ!? - zdenerwował się. - Meppo, tam jest statek piracki! - Nie mów do mnie... Czekaj, CO!? STATEK PIRACKI!? - chłopak przewrócił się na ziemię i zaczął czołgać się, najlepiej być z dala od Luffy'ego - S-S-St-Statek? - Nie martw się, już do nich płyniemy. - po tych słowach, Luffy podbiegł na miejsce kapitana i zakręcił statek w prawą stronę. Helmeppo zbladł. Podniósł głowę. Nigdzie nie widać było żadnego statku. - L-Luffy, gdzie ten s-statek? - Tam, na horyzoncie. - dopiero wtedy chłopak zauważył małe coś toczące się po krawędzi zauważalnego dla nich obszaru. - Uff... - z chłopaka zeszło powietrze - A już myślałem, że po na... Czekaj, czekaj, TY ZAKRĘCASZ W ICH STRONĘ!? - A czy bez tego będzie jakakolwiek zabawa? - Wracaj! Zmieniłeś kurs statku, zgubimy się! - Dramatyzujesz. - Luffy, nie rób tego! Jak się kapitan zdenerwuje... - Dymek miałby się zdenerwować za złapanie groźnych piratów? Na pewno nie. - żaden argument nie docierał do gumiaka. Chłopak zawsze, a przynajmniej dosyć często miał kontrargument na słowa Helmeppo. - J-Jak nie zawrócisz, to zgłoszę to kapitanowi! - Nie budź go! Chcę tych piratów mieć tylko dla siebie. W końcu po kilku minutach, Helmeppo poddał się. Nie był w stanie wpłynąć w żaden sposób na chłopaka. Zaczęli zbliżać się do pirackiego statku coraz to bardziej. Był dziwny. Nawet w tych ciemnych godzinach można było zobaczyć galion w kształcie głowy kaczki i mase serc na całym statku. Nie widzieli jednak Jolly Rogera. Jakimś cudem, nikt ze statku nie zauważył zbliżającego zagrożenia. - Poczekaj na mnie i... Nie budź nikogo. - Ale Luf... - Nie, to będzie niespodzianka, shishi. Nim Helmeppo odpowiedział, Luffy już był w drodze na statek. Jako, że wciąż byli w znacznej odległości, Luffy nie mógł ot tak przejść sobie, a Geppo tylko by go spowolniło. Złapał rękami za dwa żagle. - Gomu Gomu no Rocket! - już leciał w stronę statku. Może i jego kompan znał już jego umiejętności, ale i tak wciąż go zadziwiał, a także przerażał. - Koniec, idę po Smokera! - tym razem, nie była to czcza pogróżka. Szybko skierował się w stronę pokoju sypialnego. Na miejscu, Luffy spokojnie stanął na statku. Dzięki treningom dziadka, już nie uderzał w miejsce, w którego strone leciał. Na miejscu było cicho, choć zdawało mu się, że podczas lotu słyszał jakieś krzyki przerażenia, uznał to jednak za przesłyszenie się. Nikt z obecnych nie mógłby czegokolwiek powiedzieć, a co dopiero krzyczeć, wszyscy spali po jakiejś imprezce. Byli całkiem pijani, gdzieniegdzie walały się butelki sake. Na środku statku stał gruby pal. Zaskoczyło chłopaka to, co na nim zobaczył. Była to rudowłosa dziewczyna. Wygląda na to, że była dosyć mocno zraniona. Jej ubrania były podarte, a z wielu miejsc spływała krew. Jednak wciąż żyła. Nie był to przyjemny widok, Luffy bardzo się zdenerwował, widząc to wszystko. - NIE WOLNO... - przygotował rękę do uderzenia - ...TAK TRAKTOWAĆ... - techniką Gomu Gomu no Pistol uderzył w kajutę kapitana - CYWILÓW! Całe wejście rozleciało się. W zniszczonych drzwiach pojawiła się gruba, ogromna kobieta. - KTO ŚMIAŁ WEJŚĆ NA MÓJ STATEK!? - rozległo się po najbliższej okolicy. Wszyscy piraci nagle wstali. Nie byli pijani, to była tylko podpucha, by chłopak wszedł na ich statek. Ten jednak nie przejmował się. - Kim jesteś, gruba kobieto? - zaczął spokojnie. Ten spokój jednak nie podchwycili inni, po jego słowach wszyscy zamarli. Jak on może tak mówić do ich kapitan!? Ona sama także była wściekła. Wyciągnęła swoją wielką maczugę przed siebie. - Jak... Jak ten głupi prostak MNIE NAZWAŁ!? Jestem Alvida! Najwspanialsza i najpiękniejsza kapitan na swiecie! Zapamiętaj to imię, zabierzesz je do grobu! - A kogo obchodzi, jak się nazywasz? - PRZECIEŻ WŁAŚNIE SIĘ O TO SPYTAŁEŚ! - Zamierzam skopać ci ten wielki zad! Alvida myślała, że zaraz wybuchnie. Zaczęła z głośnym wrzaskiem biec w jego stronę ze swoją maczugą. Inni piraci nawet nie ruszyli palcem, byli zszokowani chłopakiem i jego słowami. Ten przygotował się do wykonania następnego uderzenia, tym razem w metalową maczugę. Wyprowadził celny cios. Nie dosyć, że centralnie wyrzucił jej broń w jej kajutę, to kobieta jeszcze się przewróciła i to silnie, złamały się pod nią deski i spadła na niższy pokład. - Shishi! Który nastę...? - już miał zaatakować innego z piratów, ale poczuł nagle silny ból w łokciu. Ból, który jednocześnie znacznie go osłabiał. Upadł na ziemię. Nie zemdlał, ale nie mógł się ruszyć. Próbował wstać, nieskutecznie. To jakby mieć wbite w ciało Jitte Smokera. - Haha, ten sprzedawca jednak miał rację! Użytkownicy diabelskich mocy nie mają szans w porównaniu z tym sztyletem! - Jak to się nazywało...? Ah tak! To Morski Kamień - Kairoseki! Działa jak morze, nie pozwala się im nawet ruszyć. Rozdział 6